Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the collection, evaluation, and transformation of digital image files.
Background and Relevant Art
Advances in computing technology have resulted in a concomitant advance in medical device technologies, including within the field of diagnostic medicine. Particularly, the past century has demonstrated significant advances in medical imaging devices. Such advances have been hallmarked by the advent of radiologic devices such as computed tomography (CT; also known as x-ray computed tomography (x-ray CT) and computerized axial tomography scan (CT scan)), magnetic resonance imaging, and other radiologic devices that allow for the non-invasive viewing and exploration of internal structures of the body. These medical imaging devices allow physicians and clinicians to better document, treat, and understand pathologies, including cancer.
A variety of tumor response criteria have been developed to predict and/or evaluate the effects of anti-cancer therapies. However, there are issues with the known tumor response criteria being inconsistent, difficult to implement, narrowly tailored, expensive, and not reliably reproducible across multiple different institutions and readers. Further, the effects of some newer anti-cancer treatment therapies are difficult to determine with the current tumor response criteria.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in the art of data collection and management that can be addressed.